Obstacles of A Demi Gods life
by AmberCo
Summary: Siobahn a normal 15 year old girl going to Adams High School in Chicago,finds out shes a Demi God and has only Camp Half Blood to go to,where she meets Percy Jackson,who befriends her and starts to fall for her.When Annabeth returns from a quest she isnt liking what she sees,and it ends up nasty,just when another problem rises..Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Siobahn Whitaker, a tall tan-skinned hazel colour haired athelete walked through the hallway of Adams High school right when a teacher of hers, , walked towards her with a pale face,"Ah Siobahn,I've been looking for you,I just got a call from your mother ,she needs you right now..urgently" Worry played on Siobahns face,"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know,shes on her way to pick up" he said quietly

"Alright,can I wait here?"

nodded "You can" he said,he looked at his watch"I need to go to my calss,as soon as your mother comes,you can leave" he smiled at her and walked away.

Siobahn waited for a few minutes until she saw a Toyota Land Cruise drive up in front of her school gate,and started quickly grabbed her bag ,ran out and hopped into the front seat of the car,while she was putting her seat belt on,"Mom,you called, why?"

Her mother checked her rear view mirror before answering."Siobahn,do you believe in monsters?"

"Of course not"Siobahn answered,puzzled

"Ok Sio,you've got to trust me"

"of course mum"

"Have you always wondered who youre dad was?"

"Yes,but you told me he left when I was baby"  
didn't know how to tell her daughter,about her father who was a god,about monsters who after her…


	2. Chapter 2-What in the world?

Siobahn was looking at her mom who was busy with one hand on the steering wheel and another one trying to get her favourite cd of Sting B into the player."Mum,you still havent answered me..where the hell are we going?"

"Calm down..New York,Chicage isnt safe for you anymore" answered clamly

"NEW YORK?!..Why?"Siobahn asked,slowly raising her voice

"Don't worry,Ive packed all your clothes" was the answer,as gestured to a tiny suitcase in the back seat,with one hand."I thought of explaining everything to you _now_,but you wouldn't believe me,so I will show you,when we reach New York"

"Right.."Siobahn muttered under her breath "You know it's a-"

"A twelve hour journey to New York,I know...Ive bought some burgers in case your hungry" her mother said ,cutting her off.

I_m going to sleep the whole way,I know mums playing a joke,its my birthday next week..Monsters..haha_ Siobahn thought."Im just gonna jump into the back seat...and sleep...been a crazy day at school".Which was true,Siobahn had had a Tennis match and a 8 km run that day.

"Wake up,we've reached" said,gently shaking Siobahn"Youve been out for 3/4 of the journey"She said with a got up,with her hair messy,she looked around and saw..nothing..just land."Where are we?" she asked

"New York,get your backpacks"

Siobahn grabbed the two backpacks and hopped off the car,she followed her mom who was already way ahead of stopped abruptly when she saw a big sign saying "Camp half blood"."Is this some sort of joke?" she said,with a jaw dropped when she saw a man who was human till his waist and had horse legs from waist down.

"Chiron!" said happily.

"Alexandra!" Chiron exclaimed,pulling her into a tight hug.

"Siobahn,this is Chiron,Chiron this is my daughter,Siobahn" said introducing the both of just stared at the half-man-half horse."You havent told her,Alexandra?" shook her head."I need you to tell her,I could feel there were minotaurs near and I thought it was high time that she needed to know and needed to leave"

"Leave?" Siobahn asked,clearly shocked.

Chiron looked at her,"Why dont you follow me,as I explain everything".Siobahn looked at her mom,her mom nodded in followed the half-man-half-horse,"If I may ask..what are you?"

"A centaur"he said."You never did know your father,did you?"

Siobahn shook her head and then,she heard things like never before.

-Chiron and explain everything about her father,being a Demi God and Camp Half-Blood-

"So now that my father is a...God,which one is he?"Siobahn asked,standing next to Chiron ,holding her two backpacks.

"We dont know that..for now"

"So what cabin-"

"Hermes...for now,until we find out"Chiron said."Anymore questions?".Siobahn shook her head,Chiron nodded and left.

A boy with sea green eyes and black hair,was walking out from the Poseidon Cabin, was headed for the Big house."Excuse me,but could you please tell me where the Hermes Cabin is?"Siobahn asked politely,jogging up to nodded."Sure,Ill walk you there,you must be new here"

"Yeah,thats why Ive moved into Hermes Cabin..I'm Siobahn"

"Im Percy..pleased to meet you".Percy said.

Note:Please help me with the grammar,Ive done it all in a rush.

If there are any mistakes..PM me or leave a comment.

Thank you.


End file.
